castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Renewed for season 6? Is Castle renewed for Season 6? --Station7 (talk) 15:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :No not yet, still wait for ABC to give a go for season 6. Christy32 (talk) 16:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Um.. this has been confirmed, hasn't it? redwall 11:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No it hasn't yet, they probably do what they did last year announce it after the season finale. It seems like ABC is the last to announce its renewals and fall schedule. I been watching and waiting. Christy32 (talk) 11:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. I hope to hear it soon. If you may hear something, can you put in on my talk page? I may forget it, since I'm busy watching other shows aswell. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I heard it on Facebook before this message, but thank you anyway :) I'm glad to hear that. --Station7 (talk) 17:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) the person that is doing the copyrighting stuff (AlexKnightNZ) his contributions page says "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia." does that mean his account is disabled everywhere on wikia or just this wiki? Daboss (talk) 19:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :hi, I check his other contribution wikia site where he contribute at and it's only here but it for one week unless you want him banned for good or what period of time. I been told he been doing this at wikipedia, too. I never banned anyone before but this user didn't seem to listen to previous warnings and your message in the community message section on this wiki. Christy32 (talk) 20:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :no, a week is good but you are right about him and wow he is doing it on wikipedia, that is crazy Daboss (talk) 21:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :already, it about time for it to expire on 10 as AlexKnightNZ was ban date was May 3, according to block log. That hope he doesn't continue to do it his way. Yes, it is crazy what he doing especially over at Wikipedia, I see almost every time contribute there they remove it. Christy32 (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey guys. I know I've been missing for several months now. I hope you don't hate me.... If you'd like I can do another general sweep for copyrighted material. :Also, Christy, congrats on Admin! Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda new to wikia and I accidentally uploaded a wrong picture. How do I delete that picture?VaticanScientist (talk) 14:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Tell me what you've named the pic and I can delete it for you. Chrazriit (talk) 14:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Abusive user Christy, sorry to involve you, but there's an idiot going around blanking pages and then leaving obscene messages for people who undo his work. As I'm not an Admin here I can't do anything about getting him blocked, but could you just OK my deleting his pointless messages? Thanks, Alex Alex Jiskran 18:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Unpleasant messages Thanks so much, Christy. I would appreciate it but I don't want you to start getting all sorts of stupid messages from him, so it's up to you. Alex Jiskran 18:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but keep eye out. If this user does anymore. I will block and maybe report this user to community wiki, if this user is doing elsewhere, too. Christy32 (talk) 19:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Update Thanks for the info, Christy. Apparently he's created yet another account and is doing the same thing once more. As you say, hopefully he'll get a Wikia-wide ban based on his IP. On the Harry Potter wiki, they're planning to contact the VSTF wiki. Alex Jiskran 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Protection need for page Hey don't known seening this but got minor editing war go on. It seem that unregistered wikia user is check well and registered wikia user remove information. This need to be look into and need temporary protection on. The page is Cole Maddox. But I have say the information that keeps being added then nothing is state it was actually him. 21:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion of notice for Canadian watcher hey i was wondering if maybe should put notice for canadian watcher who contribute here who going to see castle on sunday before us on Monday, not to spoiler it for rest of us. Wanderer23 (talk) 17:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) hey christy hey christy, i made a new forum on proboards, it acts more like a message boards, not like the forum on here, i created a blog on here about it Daboss (talk) 00:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) hey i made a leader of the moderators on the forum Daboss (talk) 20:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I notice and saw you put link on the main page. How about talk about it on Castle Wiki Facebook or twitter page. Christy32 (talk) 03:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :o ya, i forgot about that, i will do it now, thanks Daboss (talk) 02:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Redefinition User:Misspopular is adding 'In custody' to the 'Alive status of numerous characters. Is this a change you want, or should someone mention something to her? Alex Jiskran 23:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think Misspopular should be change status of characters. not to mention I'm constantly have to check the quote because she can't for format the way we have them here. but if you want to mention it go ahead. Christy32 (talk) 00:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) images for richard castle page hi, i try re-fix images that upload with a quote type or sentence and couple of them aren't formatting to jpg. thanks for deletion the one mark as delete able. we check see if there any other like this and rename or fixed. plus there no license on them and they big size. don't know where this user is get them. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for contact me. I'll keep an eye out and check on current. Christy32 (talk) 05:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Christy! Just stopped by to say hello to you and all the other contributors. Will try to contribute any way I can. -BRK- (talk) 11:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Edit undo Christy, there's a single full stop (period) on the page, making it inconsistent with the basic format. Why did you revert it? Alex Jiskran 21:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Trivia terminology Would there be any point/use in creating a short glossary page of frequently used terms in the Trivia sections, like 'shipping', 'lampshading', 'meta' etc.? Alex Jiskran 09:50, February 3, 2014 (UTC) hey hope you are okay. HopesFuture12 (talk) 13:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Any chance you could join me? Alex Jiskran 04:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) When you get a moment Could you look over the recap I wrote for "Nanny McDead"? Wanderer23 bothered to add the fact to the main page that the site uses 'US English', so I'm presuming there's some danger some unintentional British usage may have crept into my work. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 05:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) American actors I'm only adding this when it says on their IMDB resume page that their primary citizenship is American. Alex Jiskran 05:30, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :we don't go by that unless there more that 3 source out stating. Christy32 (talk) 05:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::agree with christy some. he driving me nuts with coming here edit every minute. he should take break for couples. we don't all in the area he does. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Three sources I assume that doesn't apply when the main IMDB page lists a place and date of birth. Alex Jiskran 05:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) PS So that we don't find ourselves back where we were some twenty months ago, I'm taking Wanderer's advice and editing elsewhere for a while. To avoid irritation/distress When time allows, Christy, can you put your head together with Wanderer, and anyone else irked by my editing, and come up with some numbers for per hour and day totals which will be less likely to annoy? There's no point in me simply raising everyone else's blood pressure - it's just not helpful. Thanks. Alex Jiskran 02:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Feed the Birds I haven't done it yet, but do you think it would be worth citing FTB occasions in 'Trivia', on a separate page, as a category - or, of course, none of the above? Alex Jiskran 04:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Not at this time. Something to think about but to make sure a common user to understand no matter what their age is. Christy32 (talk) 04:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pictures in badges, and their titles Would it be worthwhile, uploading some Castle specific small images to go in the Badges, and perhaps creating names connected to the show - like 'Jumping on board' instead of the 'Pounce' title, or 'First draft' for making one edit? Alex Jiskran 00:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :No because they was discussion awhile about badge bring trolls. If the images then people just come to get a badge instead of good editing. also, what up with categories? got people ask me off wiki. Christy32 (talk) 00:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't seen a problem with categories - or is it something I did? A For me to be useful I got the impression that my adding categories to existing pages was bothering people, so I stopped. I didn't want to create overcomplicated synopses, and am waiting for guidelines from DaBoss, or you, as to how you would like that to appear. So, I thought, I could do no harm by adding in-series pages for characters played by actors who already had a page, which all the ones I created did. It would help me to not annoy people, if I knew what the underlying thinking is. Has anyone written a page of priorities/goals, or anything that defines the wiki's basic direction and aims? Alex Jiskran 12:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Recommendation, please Is there anything I can do which will assist in a positive way around here? Alex Jiskran 21:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) In the interim While looking forward to your plan for the wiki, I'm generally trying to just make pages for existing red links, since I presume those are all wanted. As I said before, if you want to direct me to any particular task, I'm happy to change tack. Alex Jiskran 12:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :yeah if you want to help cut back on creating pages and contributing this time to the guidelines are put in place. Maybe do one or two pages a day. Christy32 (talk) 13:02, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :OK, as I've added two so far, I'll stop there. There are 486 red links left. A ::I agree with christy, he does need stop for awhile. it just seems every time he here, he always come on to strong and maybe know it all (was trying find the word without being rude). before i go i saw your draft guideline on profiler page with link to sandbox. Truly A Watcher (talk) 13:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::he doesn't listen, this why my friend come here when he here, are not same location. also i the word you are maybe pushy and a little bit controlling or demanding to help and not people time. some would say that what scare people. my opinion. before i forget can you ask he remove kirk, it just some big and he the only doing it. HopesFuture12 (talk) 03:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Just a thought Would it be better for me to work up my excess of ideas in my own Sandbox, then other people could decide whether it should be transferred to new pages or not? Alex Jiskran 02:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Something that might save you some time and typing As I'm the only active Admin over on the Chuck wiki, Christy, I'm giving you permission, if you'd like to, to copy freely and as much as you can use from the Chuck 'Manual of Style' - http://chuck-nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikichuck:Manual_of_Style - while creating the guidelines for here. One word of warning, some elements refer to the fact that the show has ended, so you'll need to modify or delete those. Alex Jiskran 04:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :No, thank you. Good Night from US Christy32 (talk) 04:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) about Tory Ellis page Shouldn't Tory Ellis be added to the characters page? The tech girl? :there's been a discussion with that character for a while because in season 5 she was no name until season 6. Currently we're trying to catch up so all characters up to season 4 have to be completed before season 5 can be started. Christy32 (talk) 00:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Poof! You're Dead It looks like there may be a risk of an edit war on this page. Alex Jiskran 04:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw it, was thinking about protect it for day or two. see if get some hard answer on the right song. Christy32 (talk) 04:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing regarding of photo uploads I just read your warning. I only wanted to add information. Absolutely no ill will intended. So, about photo uploads, was it "the photos are not allowed to upload without ABC or CTV signatures on it", or "not allowed to upload unless with ABC or CTV signatures"? Please clarify that for us. Gratias agimus.Harbinger3781 (talk) 11:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Harbinger3781 (talk) 06:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Formatting in "Quotes" http://castle.wikia.com/wiki/A_Murder_Is_Forever I think we don't leave empty lines between replicas of the same scene - we use them to separate ''different ''scenes. ssdd28561 (talk) 06:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for bringing that up but I already knew about it to that user constantly put in quotes like that it's hard to keep track. Also please leave the promo section alone there's a reason for extra empty line space. When you remove them you're destroying the format, so don't remove any extra space lines there. please don't argue about it if possible. Christy32 (talk) 12:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help, and sorry for my rookie mistakes - I never contributed to wiki-pages before. I didn't want to destroy the format. ::I am sorry to trouble you, but is there some rules to read about punctuation? E.g. using dashes. In East Slavic languages (rus, bel) we use only spaced dash – like this. According to Wikipedia "In running text, various dash conventions are employed: an em dash—like so—or a spaced em dash — like so — or a spaced en dash – like so – can be seen in contemporary publications." Should I edit this "...than her parents--(She mothers Castle.." or not? What about this: "pistol-- only to realize..."? ::Thank you in advance. ssdd28561 (talk) 20:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Question on image hi got a question, why is the user Jiskran still uploading images in PNG format in characters? i know that in the guideline and he ignoring it. i for one don't care for PNG format because the file size always to big compared to jpg or jpeg. i was wondering why he still get away with. HopesFuture12 (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry to take so longer, he think that images are better in PNG. I don't see the difference depending where you're getting episode capturing and how the episode is. Christy32 (talk) 15:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) A concern user hey christy, i hate say this about any user, but someone needs to put leash on Misspopular. for one the quote section, some of the quotes don't feel like they important quotes but instead dialogue. Some of her paragraph and sentences read like trivia. sorry to say this someone. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Season category Hi christy I was getting ready to contact about the recent edited to one of season category. I think you should considered restricting to admins use only (for now) for seasons 1-6. Also can you or daboss disable the new viewer editor because won't work well with my browser. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC)